Petits instants
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Quand Ladybug craque sous la pression, quand Nino fait des réflexions sur le monde qui l'entoure, quand Chat noir a peur de l'orage et s'abrite chez une certaine jeune-fille, quand Marinette se confie… {Collection de petits instants volés dans la vie de nos héros de de leur entourage}
1. La corde sensible

**NA** : Petit OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit FoF !

Petit écrit que je dédicace à ma petite sœur, avec laquelle je regarde les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat noir ! Petite sœur qui révise son brevet comme une grande et qui a parfois un peu de mal à retenir certaines figures de style en français ;)

* * *

Marinette était une grande sensible. Non. En fait, c'était un peu la litote du millénaire… Elle était carrément à fleur de peau, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Rectifions ! Marinette était hypersensible. Ladybug elle, elle était forte, courageuse ! Jamais il ne lui viendrait la folie de s'émietter devant les sbires du Papillon et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Larmes qui en ce moment même, coulaient à flot sur son visage de porcelaine. Larmes, qui étaient sur le point de totalement déshydrater son corps. Larmes qui auraient pu alimenter un puit en plein Sahara. C'était peut-être l'hyperbole du millénaire. N'exagérons rien. Mais le fait était que Marinette pleurait.

\- Euh… Marinette ? tenta Alya d'un ton hésitant.

A l'appel de son prénom, la brune sanglota encore plus fort. C'était un mélange de profonde tristesse, de colère brulante et d'exaspération. Comme nous l'avons précédemment exposé, Ladybug ne pouvait pas s'effondrer quand elle portait son masque. Alors elle refoulait les vagues d'émotions qui l'assaillaient de tout part, et pleurait sur commande le moment venu. Bon, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas pu choisir « son » moment. Elle pleurait ainsi depuis plus d'une demi-heure, devant ses camarades de classe, totalement abasourdis.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part, Marinette ? demanda Rose, soucieuse.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était encore battue contre une personne akumatisée. Ça ne s'arrêtait jamais en ce moment… Le rythme devenait insoutenable, même pour elle. Cette guerre contre le Papillon, ça commençait à l'épuiser. Il s'agissait toujours de douces victoires, défaites innommables. Ce qui était un très beau chiasme ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! Il s'agissait de douces victoires, parce que le Papillon allait frapper de nouveau très bientôt, elle le savait. Il s'agissait de défaites innommables, parce que le Papillon était toujours présent, les menaçant sans relâche.

Chat Noir était un crétin, frimeur et prétentieux au possible. Marinette regretta aussitôt ses pensées. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler de tout ses sentiments, de tout ses trop-pleins, de ce poids qu'était celui d'être l'héroïne de Paris. Mais Chat Noir était son coéquipier. Et quand bien même il était la personne la mieux à même de la comprendre, elle ne pouvait se confier à lui, au risque d'en dire trop. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à paraitre faible devant. Il devait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il lui avait dit avant de partir qu'il avait hâte de la revoir. Comme s'ils se voyaient toujours par pur plaisir… Alors oui, ces derniers temps, Marinette était un petit peu sensible, plus que d'habitude. Toutes ces aventures commençaient a laissé des traces sur sa peau et dans sa tête.

La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas arriver à temps, d'échouer, de voir un innocent être blessé, de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir la prochaine fois. Cette énumération, Marinette se la répétait tous les soirs, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Cette peur, cette terreur qui lui broyait les tripes, c'était sa corde sensible.

Elle avait besoin de ses amis, plus que jamais.

Une personne se pencha au-dessus d'elle, et lui offrit un mouchoir et un sourire. Sur ce zeugma, Adrien se plongea dans les prunelles luisantes et brillantes de Marinette qui se mit à rougir, mais s'arrêta de sangloter. Elle accepta le mouchoir du bout des doigts et s'essuya les yeux. Elle bafouilla un bref « merci », sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentit un peu plus légère et…

\- T'as de la morve qui coule de ton nez… C'est immonde ! Commenta Chloé Bourgeois d'un air dégoûté.

Les larmes de Marinette se tarirent instantanément et son sang ne fît qu'un tour :

\- JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE A TOI !

Oui, Marinette était vraiment à fleur de peau en ce moment…


	2. La dictatrice du temps

Adrien écrivait à toute allure, ses yeux verts alternant rapidement entre les différents manuels ouverts à côté de lui et sa feuille de note. Il regardait la pendule de la bibliothèque du collège, le stress montant de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il allait être en retard, très en retard. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Monsieur Agreste détestait, c'était les retards répétitifs de sa progéniture à ses shootings photos !

\- La pendule indique le moment, mais qu'est-ce qui indique l'éternité selon toi ?

Adrien releva la tête, ses prunelles vertes toutes écarquillées. Nino était en pleine réflexion, en train de mâchouiller l'un de ses stylos, les yeux rivés sur la pendule de la bibliothèque de l'école. Adrien passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et regarda à son tour l'objet des réflexions de son ami. Il chercha quelques instants, peut-être quelques secondes en fait, pour comprendre ou du moins essayer de trouver une explication, à la nouvelle fascination de Nino pour la pendule de la bibliothèque. Sans succès. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre les tic et les tac incessants et énervants… Puis il se souvint que son ami lui avait posé une question :

\- Euh, bah je ne sais pas vraiment Nino.

Il avait l'air embêté, comme s'il y avait une bonne réponse à donner… Nino leva les yeux au ciel et se remit au travail. Adrien et lui avaient un exposé en géographie à faire sur les migrations pendulaires. Et il avait beau cherché, il ne trouvait toujours aucun intérêt au sujet. Il continua de mâchouiller son crayon, jeta un bref coup d'œil à un manuel posé sous son nez et prit la peine de recopier une brève définition de la notion. Il se concentra, et s'empara finalement du manuel pour se plonger dans ses recherches.

Une minute. Deux minutes. Quatre, cinq… Puis le métisse se tortilla sur sa chaise, ne pouvant définitivement pas tenir en place. Les tics et les tacs de la pendule ricochaient dans sa boîte crânienne, il n'entendait que ça. C'était intenable.

\- Adrien ?

\- Oui, Nino ? répondit le blond, toujours en train de lire son manuel de géographie.

Nino avait besoin d'une pause. Vraiment ! Ces tics et tacs le taquinaient en silence, le narguaient narquoisement.

\- Si la pendule est en panne et qu'elle s'arrête, elle indique quand même l'heure exacte au moins deux fois dans une journée…

Adrien releva une fois de plus la tête de son travail, sans avoir rien comprit aux divagations de son ami.

\- Je trouve que c'est une belle métaphore de la vie quand même… ça veut dire que même si tu trompes presque toujours, bah tu peux quand même avoir raison de temps en temps !

Le sourire de Nino montait fièrement sur son visage. Adrien était totalement interloqué :

\- Euh oui, j'imagine…

Ils se remirent au travail.

 _TIC._

 _TAC._

 _TIC !_

 _TAC !_

Vraiment, pour un endroit dédié à la concentration et au calme, cette pendule était décidément un appel au massacre et à la crise de nerfs. Adrien secoua la tête pour chasser le bruit de la pendule. Nino lui, la fixait, hypnotisé par ses mouvements de vas-et-viens, par le balancement rythmé de la pendule…

\- Adrien ?

\- Quoi encore Nino ? rétorqua Adrien d'un ton un peu las.

\- T'es en retard d'une demi-heure pour ton shooting…

Adrien releva encore et une dernière fois la tête, assez brusquement il faut dire puisqu'il se fît mal au cou. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant. Pour repartir. Et s'arrêter une nouvelle fois. Il ferma les différents manuels, les rangea, s'empara de son sac et fila à toute allure. Nino planta son regard sur l'objet à l'origine de la fuite de son meilleur ami et s'engagea dans un duel perdu d'avance :

\- Pendule de malheur ! Tu dictes nos vies à donner l'heure !

Alya et Marinette, assises sur la table d'à côté, ne purent retenir leur rire plus longtemps. Elles n'avaient pas perdu une seule miette des réflexions métaphysiques de Nino. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui, pour dire autant de choses sur une simple pendule…


	3. Mièvreries

Nino avait enfilé son plus beau t-shirt, et même une chemise ! Il s'était aspergé de parfum et avait pris soin de peigner ses cheveux habituellement cachés sous sa casquette. De ses dix doigts, il serrait nerveusement un bouquet de fleurs qu'il venait juste d'acheter. Le métis se tenait droit, les épaules en avant et le torse légèrement bombé. Il regarda sa montre. 14h59.

Alya, trouva Nino dans cet état, et se posta devant lui après avoir quitté son foyer. Elle fronça le nez, sentant le parfum capiteux de Nino qui commençait déjà à lui tourner la tête tant il sentait fort. Nino, lui, ne cilla pas, ne cligna pas des yeux un seul instant et en bafouillant, il lui offrit les fleurs qu'elle accepta, surprise.

\- Merci ! Mais… Nino ! Ou est passée ta casquette ? s'étonna la brune.

\- Oh euh… T'es fort ravissante aujourd'hui !

Il se tortilla légèrement. Il était hors de question qu'il porte sa casquette pour leur premier rendez-vous ! Ce n'était pas classe ! Jamais dans les films le héros portait une casquette ! Alya se mit à rire, et ses éclats redoublèrent quand Nino lui fît une révérence. Il lui proposa son bras, qu'elle regarda avant de le saisir pour marcher en direction du parc.

Sur le chemin, Alya fît la conversation, monologua plus exactement, en faisant de nombreuses pauses entre chacune de ses phrases pour que Nino interagisse avec elle. Mais il reste muet, trop occupé à se concentrer sur ce qu'il serait bon de dire… Il avait plu la veille, beaucoup. Beaucoup de flaques d'eau se trouvaient sur leur route.

\- Attend ! Ne bouge pas Alya ! lui ordonna Nino.

Naturellement, il enleva sa veste alors que l'adolescente s'apprêtait à descendre du trottoir pour traverser. Nino posa son vêtement sur le sol pour que les chaussures de la jeune-fille ne soient pas mouillées. Elle le regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés… Nino avait vu ça dans un film… Il ne savait plus lequel. Mais à la fin, la fille tombait dans les bras du gars, ça, il en était sûr ! Alya leva les yeux au ciel… Nino désigna finalement la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng :

\- Tu désires peut-être un en-cas ? propos a-t-il.

« Un encas » ? Depuis quand Nino parlait il avec si peu de naturel… ? Le métis lui ouvrit la porte, la laissant entrer. Nino ? Galant ? Qui l'aurait cru… Elle resta silencieuse, saluant les parents de sa meilleure amie, et acheta un croissant, qu'elle dévora en tenant toujours ses fleurs dans ses mains. Elle le tendit à Nino qui le refusa… Et s'il faisait des miettes ? Et si une miette se coinçait entre ses dents ? Pourtant, ses yeux marrons dévoraient déjà avidement et voracement la viennoiserie du regard. Alya tapa du pied et furieusement. Tout ceci était ridicule… Elle sauta dans la flaque d'eau que Nino lui avait fait éviter avec sa veste, désormais trempée.

\- Arrête donc d'être aussi mièvre ! Reste Nino ! C'est parfait, juste Nino ! Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes !

Surpris, il recula, cherchant à éviter les gouttes d'eau…

\- Mais…, commença-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Maintenant on retourne chez moi pour que je dépose ces fleurs qui m'encombrent, on passe par chez toi pour que tu remettes ta casquette, que tu changes de vêtements, et on ira au parc d'attraction ! C'est compris ?

Nino hocha la tête. Il aurait dû se douter que la mièvrerie ne marcherait pas sur une fille comme Alya… Et bizarrement, malgré tout ses efforts réduits à néant, il l'aima encore un peu plus ce jour-là.


	4. Dans le secret de Paris

Ce que Ladybug aimait par-dessus tout, c'était sauter de toits en toits, de maisons en maisons pour se poser sur l'une d'elle, choisie au-hasard, tard le soir après ses rondes. Perchée, tout en haut, bien haut, très haut, le plus près du ciel, elle regardait la tour Eiffel briller de tous ses éclats, faire concurrence aux étoiles qui naissaient dans la nuit. C'était son petit moment à elle, rien qu'à elle, celui ou elle pouvait souffler, être tranquille et arrêter de penser à ses tracas, au poids du monde et de la sécurité de Paris qui pesaient sur ses épaules.

\- A quoi tu songes ma Lady ?

Marinette soupira, exaspérée, presque énervée et se tourna vers on interlocuteur.

\- Je savais bien que je trouvais quelque part par ici…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Rien. Je déguste une pomme. Un marchant m'en a offert cinq…

Chat noir croqua le fruit à pleine dent, laissant un peu de jus couler sur son menton. La brune l'observa, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide de la ville. De là-haut elle se sentait si petite. De là-haut, tout parait si limpide. Tout là-haut, sa peine s'évanouissait. La lune mangeait le noir du ciel sans nuage de la capitale française.

\- Elle est rouge. C'est mes pommes préférées, les rouges…, avoua-t-il.

Elle se retenait de partir. La brune n'avait rien contre lui… Il était son ami, mais seigneur qu'il était pot de colle ! Elle voulait juste être seule, profiter de ce moment … La super-héroïne avait envie de s'isoler, d'attendre que le temps passe. Il n'y avait que ça à faire, après une journée comme celle-ci.

\- Comme ton costume… , continua le blond.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent :

\- Tu es en colère, constata le garçon.

Elle se refugia dans l'antre de ses bras, cachant son visage au blond qui continuait de grignoter sa pomme.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu sais…

Elle ferma ses grands yeux bleus. Elle entendait encore le cri de douleur déchirant de la petite fille qui venait de perdre l'un des êtres le plus cher à son cœur. Elle revoyait ses larmes, dévalant ses joues rondes. Elle sentait l'odeur du sang, ce parfum qui s'avançait vers elle, s'étalant autour du corps sans vie, écrasé par un nouveau monstre qu'ils avaient dû combattre.

\- Si, c'est ma faute.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour sauver la vie de ce chien…

Elle pencha la tête vers son compagnon. Dès fois, elle se demandait qui se cachait sous ce masque. Derrière ses remarques affreusement ironiques et son insolence à peine dissimulée, il pouvait se montrer sensible…

\- Si j'avais été plus rapide…

\- Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Il faut que cela cesse…

Marinette ne pouvait se résoudre à voir des personnes souffrir, encore moins des enfants… Quel était donc le but du Papillon ?

\- Un jour, ma Lady… Un jour ! lui répondit Chat noir.

Il découpa un quartier de pomme, et le tendit à la jeune-fille qui l'accepta. Elle lâcha prise et se mît à pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus descendre de ce toit. En l'air, elle se sentait libre, plus légère. La terre ferme, la gravité, ce n'était plus pour elle. Pas pour maintenant… Marinette avait juste besoin d'évacuer son chagrin et ce sentiment infernal d'impuissance qui lui creusait le ventre. Chat noir l'écouta, jusqu'à terminer sa dernière pomme. Dans le secret de Paris, Marinette confia à son coéquipier et au silence de la ville lumière, sa peine et sa colère… Elle avait déçu cette petite-fille, et par sa faute, ce chien était mort…


	5. Mélodie

_**NA :** réponse au défi de Crazy Av sur les thèmes "Musique" et "Complicité"._

* * *

Les doigts d'Adrien courent sur le clavier. Chaque touche à sa note. Tout est parfait. Les sons s'enchaînent, se superposent et la mélodie prend vie.

Do, ré, mi, fa, sol, la, si do…

Nocturne in E-flat major, Op. 9, No. 2

Chopin

Tonalité, mi majeur

Composée entre 1830 et 1832

Publiée en 1833

Dédiée à Marie Pleyel

Durée de 3 minutes et 40 secondes

Adrien est doué, sans aucun doute. Le piano, c'est une discipline qui demande de la rigueur et de la patience. Il s'agit d'avoir la capacité d'avoir des mains tour à tour indépendantes et coordonnées à l'arrivée sur les appuis rythmiques. Les mains doivent tomber régulièrement et strictement au même moment et finir le morceau en même temps. Mais Adrien est loin d'être un robot. Il joue avec les mains, mais plus encore, il joue avec le cœur. Et sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il ne sent même plus la douce caresse des touches blanches et noires. Il ferme les yeux, et tout devient sombre alors qu'il est seul, dans cette grande pièce vide. Il n'y a que le piano à queue, cet immense piano couleur crème et ce tabouret sur lequel il est assis. Le son résonne en écho. Et quand Adrien fait des pauses et qu'il s'arrête de jouer, le silence religieux de sa demeure est assourdissant pour ses oreilles.

Le blond avale un morceau de clémentine. Le goût sucré et acidulé du fruit se répand dans son palais et il continue de jouer, sans se rendre compte que son père, perché bien en haut dans les escaliers, l'écoute jouer depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Adrien tourne les pages de ses partitions et recommence.

Monsieur Agreste ne pleurait jamais. Non, ça, jamais. Il devait être fort. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui et son fils. Son fils… Dans sa poitrine, il y avait un creux, et il manquait une pièce du puzzle de son cœur depuis que sa femme les avait quittés.

Marie Pleyel était l'une des pianistes préférées de Chopin.

Il lui a dédié trois de ses compositions.

Dans la tête de l'adulte, plus encore que les notes, résonne la voix de sa femme.

« Joue avec moi Gabriel ! », « Tu es vraiment doué ! », « J'adore ce morceau ! », « Quand on aura un enfant, on lui apprendra. On jouera à six mains ». « Tu crois que notre bébé aimera Chopin lui aussi ? », « Le bébé ne se calme qu'avec ses mélodies… ». Il se souvient qu'il avait ri face à cette dernière remarque. Il l'aimait tellement… Et quand il pensait à tout cela, il était triste, plus que d'ordinaire. Jamais sa femme ne jouerait avec Adrien. Jamais ils ne joueraient tous ensemble, tous les trois, comme une famille. A moins que…

Il secoue la tête. Oublia ses sombres desseins un instant. Il descend les marches et s'assit à côté de son fils qui sursauta. Gabriel Agrest remonte les manches de son pull et joue les premières notes. Adrien pose ses doigts sur le clavier et l'accompagne. Ce ne sont pas deux actrices, qui jouent le morceau. Ça, non. Gabriel et Adrien sont en parfaite harmonie, leurs deux mains parfaitement synchronisées. Ils sont complices, tout les deux. Ils sont ensemble, ils partagent un moment.

Le morceau dura trois minutes et quarante secondes. Trois minutes et quarante secondes pendant lesquelles Gabriel fût heureux, le temps d'un instant. Il releva la tête et croisa le sourire de son fils. Le tendre sourire d'Adrien, si semblable à celui de sa femme… Et son cœur se brisa une fois encore. Il se leva, et recouvrit son air dur et froid. La complicité entre le père et le fils venait de s'éteindre. Comme la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle on aurait soufflé.

\- Tu as bien progressé Adrien !

Il s'en alla, en soupirant. Adrien baissa la tête. La mélodie s'est tue. Plus aucun son ne traverse la pièce. Il n'y a que la tristesse et l'amertume du père, et l'incompréhension et la solitude du fils. Gabriel murmura les mots qu'il n'arrivait jamais à lui dit en face, mais qu'il pensait, et que toutes les cellules de son corps criaient :

\- Je t'aime, mon fils, et je suis fière de toi.

Adrien avait apprit qu'il y avait une multitude de mélodie, qu'elles étaient toutes uniques. Le souvenir de celle qu'il venait de jouer avec son père, était l'un de ses plus beaux trésors désormais.


	6. Et si mon père

Adrien se retournait dans son lit, plus anxieux que jamais. Il n'était pas rare qu'il songe à Ladybug le soir venu. Mais quand il entendait sa voix chantante dans sa tête, c'était pour lui dire bien d'autres mots, plus agréables.

« Le papillon ! C'est Gabriel Agrest ! »

Non, c'était impossible. D'ailleurs, ce jour-même, son père avait été akumatisé : il ne pouvait donc pas être le grand méchant de Paris. Et pourtant, plus Adrien essayait de se convaincre, plus il sentait qu'il s'enfermait dans une illusion, un doux mensonge. Cet homme si secret, si froid… Et ce livre… Il y avait tellement de question, tellement de non-dits et de réponses qu'il esquivait adroitement. Adrien chercha une autre position, s'enroulant dans sa couette. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas… Pourtant, il ferma les yeux, sans pouvoir effacer les mots qui se gravaient sous ses paupières closes, cette interrogation qui le torturait :

« _Et si son père était cet adversaire masqué ? »_


	7. Epuisette à étoiles

NA : réponse au défis de Crazy Av !

J'ai décidé d'instaurer une petite règle : chaque review postée = un nouvel écrit posté dans la semaine ! Donc deux reviews, seront égales à deux écrits, 5 reviews = 5 écrits et ainsi de suite...

* * *

Marinette éclata de rire et le cœur d'Adrien se serra dans sa poitrine. L'oxygène quitta ses poumons et ses organes se comprimèrent, trop à l'étroit dans son corps. Ils étaient tous sortis, et la nuit était calme, belle et chaude. C'était les vacances et ils s'étaient retrouvés pour passer une journée ensemble.

\- Ça se passe bien avec ton père ? lui avait demandé Marinette toute souriante.

\- Ça peut aller…, avait répondu Adrien.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle était de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui, et il en était ravi. La semaine dernière, elle était même venue à la maison, et ils avaient regardé ce film, celui qu'ils avaient presque faillis aller voir au cinéma tous les deux avant d'être interrompus par ses fans… Marinette n'avait pas lâché l'écran des yeux une seule fois, et il l'avait observé, elle et son teint de porcelaine, ses grands yeux bleus et ses lèvres fines et toute rose.

\- Je suis contente pour toi…

\- Il est souvent absent, mais je crois qu'on commence à devenir proche tous les deux !

\- Mais c'est super ça ! se réjouit Marinette en joignant ses deux mains.

Et ses yeux pétillaient. Parce que Marinette était pleine de vie. Et dans ses prunelles se reflétaient les étoiles qui naissaient les unes après les autres dans le ciel. Ils marchèrent tous les deux, un peu en retrait…

\- Je trouve ça chouette !

\- De quoi ? demanda le blond

\- De se retrouver tous ensemble… J'aime l'été, mais mes amis me manquent !

« Amis »… Ce mot réchauffa l'esprit d'Adrien et pourtant… Et pourtant son cœur rata un battement. Le tempo s'était ralenti et il regarda Marinette rougir de la tête aux pieds. Elle se cacha derrière lui, il esquissa un sourire nerveux et chuchota dans sa direction :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Y'a Lucas ! Juste là !

Adrien explosa de rire, joyeusement parce que Marinette n'était pas discrète, et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réellement été. Elle avait l'air de tenir à Lucas, c'était évident… Et pourquoi ça lui faisait cette sensation dans le creux de son ventre ? Il prit la main de Marinette dans la sienne et l'entraina à sa suite. Et il l'emmena loin.

\- On va où ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! se mit à rire Adrien. Mais on est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Marinette mêla son rire au sien. Et elle le suivit, parce que c'était Adrien et qu'elle serait allée n'importe ou avec lui.

\- Quand j'étais petite, je pensais que le ciel était un océan au-dessus de nos têtes, confia-t-elle.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés prés des berges, les jambes pendues dans le vide. Ils regardaient les étoiles.

\- Et je pensais que les points blancs dans le ciel c'étaient des poissons, lui apprit-elle en ramenant ses genoux au niveau de son menton.

\- Mais, les poissons bougent ! Les étoiles non…

\- J'étais très petite, plaisanta Marinette. Je voulais même inventer une épuisette assez longue pour les pêcher…

Adrien, attendri, plongea ses yeux vers la voute céleste.

\- Une épuisette à étoiles…, murmura-t-il. C'est une belle idée…

Avec une telle épuisette, il aurait pu les pêcher, les étoiles des yeux de Marinette et elles auraient été siennes. Parce qu'elles brillaient mille fois plus que celles qui étaient dans le ciel, et qu'Adrien, n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi…


	8. La valeur de Chloé

Chloé n'avait aucun souvenir de sa maman. Elle était partie très tôt, sans jamais revenir. Et l'enfant qui était encore en Chloé, l'attendait toujours. Quelques fois, elle se surprenait à jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à la porte, comme si sa mère allait en franchir le seuil. Ça arrivait, parfois dans ses rêves. Mais la réalité était bien trop, bien plus cruelle. Chloé faisait tout pour ne pas oublier le son de sa voix. Elle essayait de se rappeler de son timbre, de ses intonations, de ses notes chantantes et de ses prononciations si singulières. Elle se mémorisait des phrases, se les répétait le soir, les yeux déjà fermés, mais l'esprit toujours éveillé.

« N'oublie jamais que tu es une personne de valeur, chérie ! »

Et elle l'était Chloé, une personne de valeur ! Ça ne faisait aucun doute ! Elle tenait son rang ! Elle la reflétait à la perfection, sa valeur… Elle s'habillait à la dernière mode, possédait les derniers modèles de chaussures, elle portait de l'or à ses oreilles, un dimant autour du cou… Sa coiffure était toujours élégante, irréprochable. Son image était parfaite, impeccable. Parce que, Chloé, en tant que fille du maire, avait un rôle à jouer, une valeur à représenter. Et elle ne s'était jamais demandée, ce que c'était « la valeur ». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, être une personne de valeur ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'une suite de chiffre, quelque chose qui coûtait cher, ou qui était rare.

Puis vint ce jour, ou une héroïne masquée sauva Paris des géants de pierre. Ladybug avait promis à tous les habitants de Paris qu'elle les protégerait au péril de sa vie. Chloé avait admiré son courage, sa force, sa ténacité. Et elle comprit ce que c'était, « d'être une personne de valeur ». Ce n'était pas forcément avoir des vêtements de marque, qui coutaient chers. Ce n'était pas voir briller au soleil l'or sur ses oreilles ou le dimant autour de son cou. Ce n'était pas s'entourer que de certaines personnes, et refuser d'en intégrer certaines dans son cercle… Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Avoir des valeurs, c'était être prête à se battre pour ce en quoi on croyait. Ladybug était valeureuse, et elle, elle était juste… Chloé.

« N'oublie jamais que tu es une personne de valeur, chérie ! »

Sa pauvre maman… Comme elle devait être déçue, de voir que sa fille n'avait aucune valeur. Tout le monde la détestait au collège. Oh bien sûr, Adrien ne la détestait pas, mais Adrien était bien trop gentil pour détester qui que ce soit. Et Chloé commença à se rendre compte que personne ne la connaissait réellement, pas même Sabrina. Alors elle s'enferma dans sa bulle, sans savoir comment en sortir. Parce qu'elle voulait avoir de la valeur elle aussi, comme Ladybug. Mais comment faire ? Elle se compara à ses camarades. Chloé n'était ni courageuse, ni particulièrement intelligente ou perspicace… Aux yeux des autres, elle n'en avait pas, de valeur. Mais pire encore, elle commençait à croire, à penser qu'elle n'en avait pas, de valeur. Elle qui n'avait jamais accordé la moindre attention aux regards des autres…

« N'oublie jamais que tu es une personne de valeur, chérie ! »

Mais Chloé avait oublié…

Mais Chloé allait réapprendre, ce que c'était, d'être une personne de valeur.


	9. Le bleu Marinette

Il regarda les nuances de couleurs étalées sur sa palette. Il les distinguait Nathaniel, toutes ces couleurs. Il était un artiste… Et toutes ces teintes, elles étaient différentes, uniques. Aucunes ne se ressemblaient. Il y avait une multitude de roses, d'oranges, de verts… Et il s'amusait toujours à chercher, pendant des heures et des heures, la nuance parfaite, en tenant sa palette dans les mains, comme s'il s'agissait d'une extension de son bras. Il les avait sur le bout des doigts, toutes ces teintes, celles qui donnaient vie à ses dessins trop ternes et sans éclats. Presque sans vie. Il leur donnait la couleur.

Il s'éloigna de sa toile. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler sur d'aussi grand support. D'ordinaire, il restait replié sur lui-même, cachant entre des coudes et dans le creux de ses mains, sa feuille de papier et sa main qui traçait les traits de ses créations. Il gardait tout pour lui avant… Avant. Avant que Marinette ne vienne lui parler.

\- Tu as vraiment du talent Nathaniel ! lui avait-elle dit avec cette gentillesse qui la caractérisait si bien.

Nathaniel avait bafouillé. Il n'osait plus rien dessiner depuis qu'il s'était fait akumatiser. Il avait longtemps tenu ses crayons entre ses doigts, les faisant glisser de ses pouces à ses auriculaires sans pouvoir les diriger. Puis Marinette s'était penchée vers lui :

\- Tu peux être fier de ton travail tu sais !

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? avait-il répondu.

Marinette avait vivement hoché la tête, faisant valser les mèches de cheveux emprisonnées dans ses couettes. Il l'avait trouvé adorable, comme toujours avec ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Tu devrais partager tes créations Nathaniel !

\- Mais je n'arrive plus à dessiner …, avait-il finit par avouer.

\- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas toi-même, et personne ne t'en veut.

\- Je sais…

\- Peut-être que tu as besoin de changer de support ! D'élargir ta palette pour t'exprimer ! lui avait-elle conseillé.

Nathaniel l'avait écouté sans rien dire, avant de soupirer. Deux jours après, dans son casier, il avait retrouvé une boîte de tubes de peinture avec un post-it rouge collé dessus : « Pour colorer tes toiles – M ». Il avait les avait serré contre lui et, après la fin des cours, avait couru jusqu'à chez lui. Et il avait commencé à peindre. C'était revenu, comme par magie. Il savait quoi faire.

Il avait commencé par le visage, dessinant les yeux de biches, puis les lèvres, retroussées, les joues, le menton, les cheveux… Il avait mélangé les couleurs entre elles, cherchant la bonne nuance. Et désormais il était riche. Riche d'une palette de tons infinie. Le rose nacré de sa bouche, le beige léger de sa peau, le bleu marine de ses cheveux…

Et pourtant, il y avait une couleur, qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver. Une couleur absente de sa palette, qui lui semblait finalement bien pauvre, sans celle-ci. Il chercha longtemps à la reproduire. Nathaniel voulait la vérité, la bonne couleur, l'unique nuance. Ce n'était pas le même bleu que la mer, ce n'était pas le même bleu que les rivières, ni le même bleu que le ciel. Ce n'était pas le même bleu que les myosotis. Ce n'était ni un bleu saphir, ni un bleu turquoise, ni un bleu égyptien… Il en acheta des dizaines et des dizaines, de tubes de peinture bleue. Il les mélangea entre eux, tenta, expérimenta, des jours et jours. Sa palette n'avait plus que du bleu. Il ne voyait plus que du bleu. Puis il le trouva ce bleu...

Un bleu qui ne se dénichait que par hasard, qu'avec le cœur, qu'avec la chance. Un bleu qui n'avait peut-être jamais été découvert. Alors, les prunelles noyées dans ce bleu, Nathaniel s'autorisa à la nommer, cette couleur. Le bleu des yeux de Marinette. Le bleu Marinette.


	10. Le paratonnerre de Chat Noir

Il faisait presque nuit. La lune n'était pas visible, ses rayons ne parvenaient pas à passer à travers la couche des nuages, trop épais, trop nombreux. L'air était lourd, pesant. Chat noir était en sueur. Son costume lui collait à la peau, et pourtant, malgré l'atmosphère irrespirable, il se sentait bien, léger. Son père n'était pas à la maison, et enfermé depuis trop longtemps dans sa chambre d'adolescent, il avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le Papillon frappait continuellement Paris de ses attaques depuis deux semaines. Comme quoi, les super-vilains ne prenaient jamais de vacances ! Chat noir n'en pouvait plus… Et aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de sortir, seul, au calme, pour profiter.

Il leva ses yeux verts vers le ciel. Une grosse goutte lui tomba entre les yeux, le faisant sursauter. Le tonnerre se mit à gronder, déchirant le ventre de Paris. Le sol trembla et une averse se mît à délaver les couleurs grises de la ville, à peine éclairée par les lampadaires. Un éclair foudroya le ciel, le zébrant de tout part. Quelques infimes secondes de silence … Et le vent s'engouffra dans les branches et les fît danser dans le noir. Le tonnerre grogna au loin, tandis que la pluie devenait de plus en plus forte.

Chat lâcha un gémissement et partit en quête d'un refuge, coincé sous la pluie diluvienne. Il glissa plusieurs fois, sur les tuiles et joua les équilibristes, avant d'apercevoir une faible lumière. Le blond s'approcha, et découvrit Marinette, les yeux grands ouverts, en train de contempler le ciel, sous un abri que son père avait construit. Son visage s'éclaira par un flash, soudain, et son sourire s'illumina. Chat noir étira ses lèves lui aussi. Il n'avait pas vu Marinette depuis très longtemps… Comme tout ses amis du collège. Elle manquait à Adrien et il était content de la voir. Chat Noir s'avança, et Marinette le repéra, malgré la pluie.

\- Viens te mettre à l'abri ! lui hurla-t-elle à travers les gouttes d'eau.

Chat noir ne se fît pas prier, et sauta sur le balcon.

\- Merci ! C'est tout à fait charmant de ta part de m'abriter !

\- De rien ! Attend, je vais te chercher des serviettes !

Il la regarda descendre et admira à son tour l'orage. Il détestait ça, en fait. Il en avait toujours eu peur. Le ciel qui se déchirait avec les éclairs, le hurlement du tonnerre… Chat noir tremblait plus de terreur que de froid. Marinette posa une serviette sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Marinette.

\- Je me baladais.

\- Tout seul ? s'étonna son amie.

\- J'aime bien me percher sur les toits et regarder Paris de haut. Je me sens…

\- Moins petit ? termina Marinette à sa place.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Moins petit…

Comme un solo de tambour, le ciel vociféra violement de nouveau, faisant sursauter le héros. Marinette se retint de rire, en le remarquant, une main posée sur sa bouche.

\- Qui aurait cru que Chat noir, si aventureux, si courageux, si audacieux, avait peur d'un phénomène météorologique ?

\- Ne te moque pas, je suis mort de peur !

\- Oh, tu sais, on meurt tous un jour ! rétorqua-t-elle, espiègle.

Chat noir mêla son rire au tonnerre et il en eut tout de suite moins peur. Marinette pointa son doigt dans le ciel :

\- Regarde !

On apercevait la Tour Eiffel, entre les arbres. Cette dame de fer, plongée dans l'obscurité, livrée à la pluie… Et Chat Noir se demandait bien ce que Marinette avait voulu lui montrer.

\- Attend !

Et il vit. Un éclair, énorme, qui frappa la Tour. L'air ce chargea en électricité alors que la foudre dansait gaiement sur le sommet du monument. Il n'y resta pas plus d'une seconde… Mais Chat Noir trouva ça beau.

\- Peu de gens le savent, mais la Tour Eiffel agit comme un immense paratonnerre, et attire toute la foudre sur elle ! murmura Marinette.

\- C'est génial. Elle protège les Parisiens !

\- Comme toi ? plaisanta l'adolescente

\- Comme moi !

Ils regardèrent le ciel, et le cœur de Chat Noir s'apaisa. Il avait trouvé un refuge ici. Il ne tremblait plus. Il s'amusa, même, à compter le nombre de secondes qui s'écoulaient entre l'éclair et le coup de tonnerre avec Marinette. Il n'avait plus peur.

\- En fait, la Tour Eiffel ne protège pas tout Paris des éclairs. Elle ne protège les Parisiens que dans un rayon de 324 mètres, reprit la brune.

\- Pourquoi 324 mètres ?

\- C'est exactement sa hauteur, expliqua Marinette. On ne peut pas faire plus que ce dont nous sommes capables parfois…

Chat noir comprit le message. Marinette cherchait à le rassurer.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile parfois, soupira-t-elle. Vous devez être fatiguée, Ladybug et toi…

\- Moi je le suis. J'aimerais profiter moi aussi, sortir avec mes amis… Je suis exténué, avoua le blond. Mais Ladybug, elle… Elle est toujours si forte, si courageuse.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle aussi, elle aurait bien besoin de souffler, murmura Marinette.

Chat noir se mît à réfléchir. Oui, son amie avait sûrement raison. Sa Lady devait elle aussi, être fatiguée. Il regarda Marinette s'accouder sur la rembarde, juste assez pour que ses bras ne soient plus à l'abri de la pluie. Ils restèrent dehors, un long moment, à écouter l'averse, mélodieuse et apaisante, le tonnerre, indomptable et capricieux et à observer les éclairs et la foudre zigzaguer sur l'antenne de la Tour Eiffel. Chat noir, pour la première fois de sa vie, apprécia l'orage et pria secrètement pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, pour rester avec Marinette, dans leur petite bulle. Marinette qui l'avait protégé de l'orage, comme la Tour Eiffel protégeait les habitants de la Capitale. Marinette avait été son paratonnerre, elle avait éloigné sa peur…

\- Merci.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi ! rougit Marinette.

\- Merci d'avoir été mon paratonnerre.

Le sourire de Marinette creusa ses deux fossettes et Chat noir trouva que ce dernier, était bien plus foudroyant que l'orage.


	11. La bouée de sauvetage de Juleka

Juleka n'était pas timide. On aurait pu le croire. Mais non. Juleka était juste méfiante, et tellement peu sûre d'elle, qu'elle craignait toujours qu'on ne la trouve trop ceci ou pas assez cela. Elle avait toujours été un peu différente… Juleka, elle aimait le violet, le noir, la musique classique, le métal symphonique et le rock, les romans de fantaisie, de magie et regarder le ciel de Paris quand il était assez dégagé pour lui permettre de voir les étoiles.

Elle n'était pas comme la majorité des petites filles. Elle ne souriait que si elle avait envie, elle pleurait que si elle avait mal. Juleka avait l'habitude d'être seule. Elle s'effaçait souvent. Peut-être qu'elle se disait qu'elle détonnait déjà trop, au milieu de toutes ces personnes. Peut-être qu'elle se disait que c'était la moindre des choses, que c'était ce qu'elle avait à faire, parce qu'elle était différente.

Puis elle rencontra Rose. Rose qui souriait tout le temps, Rose qui ne craignait jamais rien, pas même le regard des autres. Rose toujours enjouée, jamais boudeuse ni même maussade. Elle avait toujours les doigts pleins de colle séchée, les joues pailletées et illuminées par ses nombreuses heures de scrapbooking. Rose s'était imposée dans sa vie, tout doucement, sans même que Juleka ne s'en rende compte. Elles étaient si différentes toutes les deux… Rose l'a fait s'ouvrir doucement aux autres, l'a rassuré. Ils n'étaient pas tous moqueurs, pas tous méchants, les gens qui l'entouraient. Certains étaient aussi différents qu'elle, à leur propre manière et Rose le lui avait fait comprendre. Rose si petite, si chétive. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui avait sauvée Juleka de la solitude. Rose était la bouée de sauvetage de Juleka… Alors que Juleka n'avait même pas conscience d'être en danger, en proie à la noyade face à cette marée humaine qui la terrifiait.


	12. Le porte-bonheur

Adrien n'est pas superstitieux. Il croyait en lui, en ce qu'il avait apprit à faire. Il savait qu'il était doué. Ce n'était pas de la prétention et de la vantardise : il avait juste assez de confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une breloque ou autre pour lui porter bonheur.

Monsieur Agreste lui avait souvent répété qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. « Les Hommes, les vrais, se créaient eux-mêmes leur propre chance, mon fils ! »… Pour les Agreste, le hasard n'avait jamais sa place, surtout quand il s'agissait de victoire ou de défaite. Adrien s'était toujours dit que c'était un bon conseil. Ainsi, avant chaque épreuve, avant chaque duel, il prenait simplement le temps de se concentrer, d'inspirer à fond et de faire le vide dans sa tête. Le blond fermait la porte du vestiaire et s'enfermait, seul.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, rien de tout ça ne fonctionnait. Alors, Adrien avait beau se répéter sans relâche qu'il n'était pas superstitieux et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chance, il était paniqué. C'était totalement irrationnel, et il le savait. C'était idiot, il avait gagné un nombre incalculable de duels d'escrime. Mais il avait égaré le porte-bonheur que Marinette lui avait fabriqué et depuis, il n'avait plus cette chaleur rassurante au fond de son cœur.


	13. Une coccinnelle dans ta fleur

Les sorties scolaires, c'était toujours l'occasion de passer du temps avec ses amis, mais sans l'inconvénient d'être enfermés dans une salle de cours. Pour les élèves, il n'y avait rien de plus excitant, qu'importe le sujet de la sortie. En revanche, pour Madame Bustier, c'était toute autre chose : avoir à gérer une classe d'une vingtaine d'élèves, ce n'était pas une tâche aisée. Mais elle aimait sincèrement ses élèves. La douce Rose, la générosité de Marinette, la joie communicative d'Alya, l'humour de Nino, le sens artistique de Nathaniel… Ils avaient tous un petit quelque chose qui les rendait uniques.

\- Aujourd'hui les enfants, nous allons visiter un parc éolien ! Je vous rappelle que vous aurez un dossier à remplir à la fin de la semaine sur les énergies renouvelables et que cette sortie peut vous apporter des informations très utiles !

Les élèves furent attentifs. Mais en sortant de la visite, comme des lions libérés de leurs cages, ils se mirent à courir dans le parc, Alix la première. Marinette resta en arrière. Elle s'était blessée à la cheville suite à un combat contre un akumatisé. Elle n'osait pas trop la poser, car elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chez le médecin : il avait tout de suite fallu monter dans le car pour la sortie. Elle grimaça, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle admira les palmes des éoliennes qui tournaient toutes ensemble. Il y avait une légère brise, juste assez agréable pour rafraichir les visages. C'est Adrien qui la tira de sa rêverie, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages dans les mains qu'il tendit à Mademoiselle Bustier :

\- Il faut au moins ça pour pardonner le fait que nous soyons aussi dissipés ! s'excusa Adrien.

La professeure le remercia non sans lui répondre que c'était son travail et qu'ils étaient tous sages. Gêné, Adrien passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Marinette le trouva adorable. Le blond s'approcha d'elle, un sourire angélique sur le visage :

\- J'en ai une pour toi aussi Marinette !

Il lui tendit une fleur violette et la collégienne se mît à rougir en acceptant la fleur.

\- Oh attend ! fît Adrien.

Il posa son doigt sur l'un des pétales et souffla tout doucement dessus :

\- Il y avait une coccinelle dans ta fleur !

* * *

 _Une petite review ? :)_

 _C'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de savoir si ce petit recueil vous plaît !_

 _Et c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui !_

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)_


	14. Cent malheurs

**Notes :** Ce drabble a été écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit du FOF (une heure = un thème),! Le thème était « cent » et il fallait faire un drabble ! 100 mots tout pile selon word !

* * *

Marinette s'était levée en retard. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de discipliner ses cheveux : ses mèches partaient dans tous les sens. Ensuite, elle s'était tâchée en prenant son bol de chocolat. Le liquide s'était déversé sur son jean favoris et la collégienne. Pour couronner le tout, Chloé avait encore cru bon de la titiller. La voyant triste, sans son éternelle joie de vivre, Adrien s'approcha, lui tapota l'épaule et lui offrit un sourire. Et Marinette entendit la voix de sa mère dans sa tête, en train de citer un vieux proverbe chinois : "Un bonheur aplanit cent malheurs."


	15. Gorgonzola

**Notes :** Hello ! Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit du FOF, le thème était le suivant CONTRAINTE. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, les modératrices ont décidé d'ajouter des contraintes toutes les dix minutes avec les mots suivants : CHAOS GORGONZOLA PELUCHE VISON ALLÉE. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

\- Gorgonzola !

\- Plait-il ? haussa un sourcil Adrien.

\- Gorgonzola, répéta Plag en voletant à côté de l'adolescent. C'est du fromage à base de lait de vache, à pâte persillée…, énonça-t-il d'un ton passionné.

\- Tu en veux ? le coupa le blond.

Le kwamis écarquilla les yeux, salivant d'avance, observant le blond préparer ses affaires pour se rendre à son cours d'escrime. Il se réfugia dans son sac : là ou Adrien allait, Plag le suivait. Pas seulement parce qu'il y était forcé, ou contraint, sa présence étant nécessaire pour transformer Adrien en Chat Noir. Non. Plag suivait Adrien parce que, même s'il avait des amis depuis qu'il était entré au collège, il demeurait souvent seul.

Son père lui imposait un emploi du temps monstrueux : chinois, escrime, piano, mannequinat, promotions… Adrien, là, ou tous les adolescents expérimentaient une certaine liberté, était enchaîné, obligé de suivre le rythme imposé par son père. C'était parfois éreintant. Adrien aurait voulu tout bousculer, mettre un peu de chaos dans cette vie si organisée. Plag se faisait ainsi un devoir de l'épauler partout, de le distraire.

La vie d'Adrien était parfois un véritable enfer, dans lequel il ne trouvait parfois pas sa place, forcé de se modeler aux contraintes de son père. Mais il avait Plag à ses côtés… ça méritait bien de lui offrir du gorgonzola. Et tant pis si son sac puait la mort…

oOo

Marinette serra sa peluche dans ses bras et la regarda. Elle s'était disputée avec Tikki. L'adolescente avait retiré ses boucles d'oreilles, de colère, sans trop réfléchir et regrettait déjà amèrement son geste. Être Ladybug ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Être une héroïne, affronter le chaos semé par le Papillon, ça voulait dire accepter certaines contraintes, comme celle ne de pas pouvoir accorder à Alya une énième interview pour le LadyBlog. Tikki avait essayé de raisonner Marinette, qui savait déjà que c'était une mauvaise idée…

Mais ça l'énervait. Garder son identité secrète était primordial, elle le savait. Mais parfois, elle voulait tout envoyer promener…

\- Marinette ? l'appela son père. J'ai besoin de toi !

L'interpellée descendit les marches une à une, d'un pas lent et s'empara de la liste de course que lui tendait son père. Elle la lut à voix haute :

\- 100g de Gorgonzola Galbani, 125g de Mozzarella Galbani1 pied de salade romaine 4 oeufs, 1 carotte, 1 concombre, 100g de noix décortiquées, 1 bouquet de persil…

\- C'est pour le repas de ce soir ! lui apprit son père.

\- D'accord ! Je fais au plus vite !

Ça allait sûrement lui changer les idées de se balader un peu. Elle planifia son itinéraire, profitant de la vision de Paris, ensoleillé. C'était une belle journée. Il faisait encore un peu frais, mais Marinette s'en moquait. Elle se rendit à la fromagerie, et fût surprise d'y voir Adrien.

\- Est-ce que vous avez du gorgonzola ? demanda-t-il au vendeur.

\- Absolument mon petit ! Tu en veux combien ?

\- Euh… trois-cents grammes ?

L'homme en face de lui hocha la tête et écarquilla les yeux, quand la brune entra, et rata la petite margelle pour s'étaler de tout son long dans sa boutique. Adrien se précipita à sa suite, pour l'aider à se relever, et Marinette, rouge de honte :

\- Aussi fromage toi acheter ? bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Toi aussi tu achètes du fromage ? retenta Marinette en essayant de se calmer.

\- Oui c'est pour un ami. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais lui, il ne peut pas s'en passer !

Il tendit la somme exact au vendeur et fourra le paquet dans son sac, regrettant déjà… Il sentait d'ici les effluves du fromage qui s'échapperait de sa besace pendant au moins six mois !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour un ami ? plaisanta-t-il. Je lui pardonne tout, même l'odeur !

Marinette jura voir quelque chose dans son sac bouger :

\- Tu caches quoi dedans ? Un petit vison ? blagua-t-elle.

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma rapidement le sac. Il s'approcha d'elle, en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Tu ne portes pas tes boucles d'oreille aujourd'hui ? Je crois bien ne t'avoir jamais vu sans ! remarqua-t-il.

Elle toucha ses lobes, nues. Elle salua Adrien, qui s'en allait. Elle prit sa commande, termina ses courses et remonta l'allée à toute allure. Tikki voulait juste faire bien. Et Marinette avait été une mauvaise amie, trop occupée à vouloir faire plaisir à Alya. La brune était Ladybug et sans Tikky, elle n'y serait jamais parvenue. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, et s'en voulait d'avoir eu cette vilaine dispute. Marinette déposa les produits sur le plan de travail de son père et monta dans sa chambre, enfila ses boucles d'oreilles et attendit que Tikki revienne. Elle apparut, un peu énervé, mais plissa le nez :

\- Tu sens très mauvais Marinette !

\- C'est le gorgonzola, j'imagine. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Evidemment…, murmura Tikki.

Adrien avait raison. On pardonnait tout aux amis. Surtout quand ils avaient raison. Et même quand ils puaient le fromage.


	16. Derrière Martine

**Notes :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit du FoF (une heure = un thème). Le thème était le suivant : Martine à la plage ou Martine fait la cuisine. J'espère que vous apprécierez o/

* * *

Il y avait plus passionnant ou captivant comme exposé. En réalité, Marinette et Alya savaient pertinemment que personne dans la classe ne les écoutait vraiment. Avant elles, Nino et Adrien avaient présenté un exposé sur les mouvements pendulaires, bien plus intéressant ! Cependant, elles commencèrent :

\- Martine est l'héroïne d'une série de plus de soixante albums pour enfants, commença la métisse. Le public visé est à l'époque les petites filles, et les albums racontent les aventures simples et le quotidien d'une petite fille de dix ans.

Marinette fît défiler une première diapositive, montrant l'une des couvertures. Avec Alya, elles s'étaient battues un moment pour décider laquelle choisir. « Martine à la plage », « Martine fait la cuisine »… Marinette adorait le premier, elle l'avait lu un nombre incalculable de fois. Alya, elle, préférait le deuxième. C'était lui, qui lui avait donné envie enfant, d'essayer et d'apprendre à faire la cuisine. Finalement, elles avaient choisi la couverture de « Martine va à l'école », approprié pour un exposé. Elles continuèrent :

\- Ils ont été publiés entre 1954 et 2014 par l'éditeur belge Casterman. Les histoires sont écrites par Gilbert Delahaye puis, après sa mort, par Jean-Louis Marlier. Les dessins sont illustrés par Marcel Marlier, le père de Jean-Louis.

Contrairement à ce que les filles pensaient, elles étaient écoutées, en fait. Rose regardait avec passion l'écran se rappelant de ses après-midi lectures. Juleka n'avait jamais trop aimé la série, mais elle la connaissait : c'était juste un peu trop rose bonbon pour elle. Alix se souvenait que Martine lui avait donné envie de tester toutes sortes de sport, et Mylène elle, avait toutes une collections. Chloé se souvenait des dessins, aux couleurs douces, et de patapouf le chien… Sabrina, comme Martine, avait deux frères, un peu farceurs, mais adorables.

\- Aujourd'hui encore, les albums de Martine continuent d'être publié. Un dessin-animé en 3D a même été diffusé, continua Marinette.

\- Dans les années 1980, des critiques la présentaient comme une œuvre rétrograde ou sexiste, mettant en scène un univers qui n'est pas en phase avec la réalité. Si aujourd'hui, les « Martine » peuvent sembler dépasser, ils continuent néanmoins d'avoir un certain public.

Madame Bustier interrogea finalement ses élèves :

\- Bravo les filles ! Vous avez parfaitement respecté le thème « Les livres de votre enfance ». Mais pourquoi avoir choisi cette œuvre ?

Alya se mît à réfléchir. Il était vrai qu'elles auraient pu choisir n'importe quoi d'autre. Elles n'en savaient trop rien… « La cabane magique », « Le club des cinq », ou même les « Mimi cracra » … Qu'est-ce qui différenciait les « Martine » ? Martine était une aventurière, une fille qui osait peut-être. Un jour elle allait à la plage, le lendemain elle faisait de l'équitation, le jour d'après de l'escalade, et la semaine suivante de la cuisine ou de l'aquagym. Peut-être parce que derrière chaque Martine, il y avait une petite fille qui pouvait s'y identifier.


	17. Axe

Cette petite chose a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du fof. Le thème était "axe" :)

Je vais trés prochainement réalimenté ce recueil ainsi que "Nous", qui est plus centré sur le couple Adrien/Marinette, Chat Noir/Ladybug toussa toussa :)

* * *

\- C'est gentil de m'aider avec la géométrie Adrien ! J'ai énormément de retard, minauda Lila en serrant contre elle ses cahiers.

\- De rien Lila, répondit simplement Adrien en souriant.

Le problème d'Adrien, c'était qu'il était incapable de dire « non ». Alors, quand Lila lui avait demandé de l'aide, Adrien n'avait pas pu refuser, et s'était contenté de sourire en lui donnant rendez-vous à la bibliothèque.

Ils s'installèrent à une table déserte. Il n'y avait pas grand monde aujourd'hui et on entendait seulement le tic tac régulier de l'horloge.

\- J'ai vraiment du mal avec la symétrie et les axes !

\- C'est très simple : Une figure a un axe de symétrie si elle se superpose exactement à elle–même par pliage le long de la droite.

\- Tu expliques si bien Adrien…

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et ouvrit son manuel. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la géométrie et quand il observa toutes les lignes droites qui couvraient les pages d'exercices de son livre, il soupira. Adrien n'aimait pas vraiment quand les choses étaient droites et toutes ces lignes qui tranchaient et coupaient des formes en deux … C'était trop carré, trop parfait, trop lisse. Adrien n'aimait pas la géométrie, mais Adrien aimait aider, alors Adrien aidait Lila avec sa géométrie. Même s'il détestait les axes de symétries et leurs perfections …

Il comprit très vite que Lila était loin d'être mauvaise en géométrie et qu'elle réussissait tous ses exercices du premier coup. Ses tracés au crayon de bois étaient sûrs… Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de gommer quoique ce soit. La feuille blanche sur laquelle elle s'était exercée n'avait aucun pli, aucune salissure … Ils terminèrent rapidement et Lila s'en alla, non sans insister pour qu'il la raccompagne. Adrien avait encore des devoirs et n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui pour être de nouveau seul, et s'ennuyer. Il aurait pu travailler son piano mais il n'en avait pas vraiment le coeur. Il quitta sa chaise, pour prendre un manuel et son regard s'arrêta sur une table, tout au fond de la bibliothèque. Une brune aux yeux bleus s'y trouvait.

Marinette tirait la langue et des plis s'étaient creusés sur son front. Elle était concentré. Ses mains dansaient sur son carnet, faisaient des cercles, des traits, des zigzags, elle effaçait, repassait et recommençait. Il s'approcha discrètement, jusqu'à se pencher sur elle, pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle dessinait. C'était une robe, avec un col rond et sage, des manches trois-quarts et des coccinelles qui semblaient voler sur le vêtement. Il y avait des lignes droites, des axes qui servaient de repères, pour autant, on ne les remarquait presque pas. Marinette s'était affranchie de ces axes, et avait dessiné tellement de courbes, de cercle et lignes sinueuses, que rien n'était lisse dans se dessin. Pour faire le drapé de la robe, elle s'y était reprise de nombreuses fois, la feuille blanche étant presque grise et froissée à certains endroits. Rien n'était parfait, et pourtant c'était beau.

\- Bonjour Marinette ! La salua-t-il enfin.

\- Salut Adrien, répondit-elle machinalement, toujours concentrée sur son modèle.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et se figea, en se levant immédiatement de sa chaise et en cachant son dessin. Elle venait de réaliser qu'Adrien était là, juste derrière elle. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'excusa. Marinette pétrifiée, l'écouta simplement dire :

\- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent.

\- De rien. Euh… Merci. Je veux dire, merci, bredouilla-t-il.

Il s'esclaffa et se mit à sourire. Marinette lui avait fait voir la beauté de la géométrie …


End file.
